La sois disant réunion de l'Akatsuki
by JashinisteFanGirl
Summary: Pein veut réunir ces sois disant criminel dans le salon , pour éssayer de parler d'un sujet très important . Venez lire , que du foutage de gueule .EN PLUS C'EST LA VERSION CORRIGER !
1. Chapter 1

**Je tenais tout d'abord a remercier Tobi , pas le personnage mais une reviews , sa s'dit comme sa ? bref je tenais a la remercier pour son review , il ma beacoup toucher et sa ma motivé a écrire ce nouveau One-shot , on éspérant qu'il lui plaira et plaira a d'autre auteur!**

**Et un grand et immense merci a ma bêta : mumei nadakai ! qui a eu le courage et la patience de corrigé mes incomptable fautes d'orthographes.**

**Now let's enjoy!;D**

* * *

**PARTIE 1 : Pein est à fond !**

Pein faisait les quatre cent pas dans son bureau, hésitant si oui ou non il devait convoquer les membres de son organisation, sachant que d'une certaine façon ça allait se finir en drame, il réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités envisageables afin d'empêcher un quelconque conflit ou dérapage car jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, ils n'ont jamais eu une réunion sérieuse, où personne ne le coupait ou ne provoquait ses partenaires. C'est quand il entendit des piles d'assiettes, surement sales pour pas changer, tomber par terre et qu'un crie assourdissant semblable a celui d'une bête féroce retenti dans tout le Q.G, surement Kakuzu qui pensait déjà au prix qu'on devrait dépenser pour acheter de nouvelles assiettes.

S'en était trop pour Pein, il prit alors la décision de tous les convoquer dans son, attention… Mini bureau ! Mais avant ça, une convocation se faisait avec classe, il n'allait pas abimer sa magnifique voix pour cette bande de cassos, alors avec une lueur de détermination dans les yeux il décrocha son téléphone et composa un numéro.

? : Allô ?  
Pein : konan !  
Konan : Elle même, vous voulez ?  
Pein : Enfin Konan, c'est moi !  
Konan : Tommy ?  
Pein : hein ?  
Konan : Tommy, le fils des voisins, comment vas tu mon petit ?  
Pein : Mais tu te fous de moi là ?! Konan c'est moi, Peiiiin.  
Konan : Pein ? Ah, bah désolée je t'avais pas reconnue, mais grave comment t'as une voix de gamin au téléphone.  
Pein : tu te fous de moi là ? J'ai pris ma voix la plus grave !  
Konan : ah ben putain, alors je te conseille de ne pas prendre ta voix normale alors.  
Pein : Konan !  
Kona : rho calme, calme c'est pire quand tu cris.  
Pein : Je te préviens, si ça continue comme ça, JE RACCROCHE !  
Konan : bah raccroche.  
Pein : Mais j'ai besoin de toi !  
Konan : Pein.  
Pein : Quoi ?  
Konan : C'est grave comme t'es bête.  
Pein : Je ne te permets pas, je suis ton chef !  
Konan : Et bien désolée de vous le dire « chef », mais si t'avais besoin de moi, t'avais qu'a m'appeler depuis ton bureau ou au pire venir dans ma chambre.  
Pein : C'était pour faire style !  
Konan : Pour faire style, pour faire style hein ! En attendant t'es en train de faire augmenter le prix de la communication par téléphone.  
Pein : Konan ?  
Konan : oui ?  
Pein : Tu viens de tout faire foirer !  
Konan : Enfin bref, tout ça pourquoi ?  
Pein : Apporte-moi ... LE HAUT PARLEUR !  
Konan : ...  
Pein : J'ai dit ... MON HAUT PARLEUR !  
Konan : J'avais entendue, pourquoi ?  
Pein : Je vais organiser ... UNE REUNION !  
Konan : ...  
Pein : J'ai dis une ...  
Konan : Pein ?  
Pein : Quoi ?  
Konan : Arrête avec ça t'es lourd, puis je t'en pris abandonne l'idée. A tout les coups ça va mal se finir et à tout les coups tu vas chialer dans ma chambre en te maudissant parce que t'as pas assez d'autorités sur cette bande de cassos !  
Pein : Je veux rien savoir, ma décision est prise !  
Konan : Tu ne veux pas simplement que je leurs dise d'aller dans ton « sois disant » bureau ?  
Pein : Non ! Il faut que je les surprenne !  
Konan : ah bah l'espoir fait vivre, je vais le chercher.  
Dés qu'il raccrocha, la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir Tobi qui sauta au coup de son chef.  
Tobi : cheeeeeeef !  
Pein : Enfin Tobi, on t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Et puis fermer la porte après être entré ?  
Tobi : Pourquoi ? Vous faites des choses cochonnes ?  
Pein : Pardon ? Non mais ça va pas ? D'où tu me sors ça toi ?  
Tobi : C'est Hidan-sama qui a dit a tout le monde que chef il s'enfermait dans son bureau pour faire, là Tobi il a pas compris le mot alors Deidara senpai lui a traduit le mot non identifié et a dit que ça voulait dire cochon.  
Pein : Hidan, si je t'attrape ! Mais bien sur que non Tobi, comment peux tu penser ça, non mais moi JE ME CASSE LE CUL PENDANT DES HEURES, DES JOURS, DES MOIS VOIR DES ANNEES POUR VOS GUEULES DE MERDE ET VOUS C'EST COMME CA QUE VOUS ME REMERCIEZ ! EN INVENTANT DES RUMEURS COMPLETEMENT DEBILES VOIR CONNE SUR MOI !  
Tobi avait la larme à l' œil (haha que je peux être drôle, comprenez œil, ok je sors) et tremblait comme une feuille alors qu'il était toujours accroché au coup de Pein.  
Pein : Rho c'est bon, pleure pas. Pourquoi t'es là ?  
Tobi : Parce-que ...  
Pein : Deidara senpai a encore fait pleurer Tobi le sensible ! Pour changer tiens, tu peux pas changer de disque ou bien lui foutre une raclée à cette lopette ?!  
Tobi trembla plus que toute à l'heure et commença à pleurer.  
Pein : Rho non, c'est bon, pardon ! Pardon ! Aller Tobi c'est le plus beaux le plus fort hein ? C'est le chouchou de son chef.  
Tobi : snif, pour de vrais ?  
Pein : Mais oui, mais oui.

Il le berça dans ces bras et Tobi enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son chef, quand soudain Konan fit son entrée et se figea face à cette vision qui laissait place à beaucoup, beaucouuup d'imagination.

Pein : Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !  
Konan : oups, désolée je dérange.  
Pein : Mais pas du tout j'te dis ! C'est juste un malentendu, un parfait malentendu.  
Konan : oh tu sais, t'as pas à te justifier, après tout tu l'as dépucelé alors.  
Tobi : Qui te dit que ce n'es pas Tobi qui a dépucelé Pein-sama ?  
Pein : Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez tout les deux ? Il c'est jamais rien passé entre nous !  
Konan : oh tu sais après tout, avec toutes les rumeurs qui courent sur vous deux.  
Pein : ENCORE CES FOUTUES RUMEURS ?  
Konan : ouais bon ben, tout ça pour te dire que je t'ai ramené ton haut parleur.  
Pein : Merci honorable serviteur.  
Konan se stoppa net et le foudroya du regard.  
Pein : Rho c'est bon, c'était juste pour faire ...  
Konan : style ?  
Pein : oui.  
Konan : non !  
Pein : bon ben d'accord, excuse-moi.

Il prit le haut parleur, un peu tremblant bah oui sur le coup du stress quoi, faut le comprendre quand même, mais un détail lui barrât la route, il n'était pas présentable, pour cause Tobi était toujours accroché à son coup.

Pein : euh, Tobi descend s'il te plait.  
Tobi : non.  
Pein : Enfin Tobi, fais pas le gamin et descend !  
Tobi : J'ai dit non !  
Pein : Et moi j'ai dit descend !  
Tobi : Tobi avait compris, il n'est pas aussi bête que ça.  
Pein : Ecoute si tu descends je te promets de te donner tout plein de câlins après.  
Konan : S'il vous plait dites-moi si je gêne.  
Tobi : non ! C'est maintenant Tobi qu'il veut tout plein de câlins.  
Pein : Oui bon là c'est pas possible, j'ai du boulot !  
Tobi : M'en fiche.  
Pein : Non mais c'est un ordre, j'suis ton chef un peu de respect !  
Tobi ne bougea pas et resserra son étreinte.  
Pein : arg ! Konan aide moi.  
Konan : T'arrives pas à te faire respecter de Tobi et tu veux l'être par les autres. Et bah t'as du boulot mon gars.  
Pein : KONAN !  
Konan : C'est bon, c'est bon.

Konan tire Tobi de toute ses forces jusqu'à le faire décoller du torse de Pein, Tobi gémit de mécontentement et Pein prit de grande bouffer d'air, comme si il avait été privé de respiration pendant des mois, puis il se reprit toucha le haut parleur du bout des doigts et le prit à pleine main, il inspira puis respira. Une goutte de sueur perlas son front puis déclara à voix haute sur le haut parleur.  
Pein : REUNION ! TOUT LE MONDE DANS MON BUREAU !

* * *

**J'ai pas eu le temps de faire la suite je la posterais demain , pendant ce temps you plait reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 : La sois disant réunion :**

Après la déclaration de Pein , tout le monde se mit a rire et a marcher en direction du "mini bureau" .

Hidan : Haha , on vas bien s'amuser !

Kakuzu : sa f'sait longtemps .

Deidara : Ouais , depuis le coup du coussin péteur , il a plus organisé de "réunion" .

Kisame : Pourtant , c'est rien comparais a tout ce qu'on a put lui faire subir .

Itachi : Disons , que sa la marqué .

Zetsu : On a un plan pour aujourd'hui ?

Zetsu Noir : Y a pas d'plan ! on improvise comme d'hab' .

Zetsu : La ferme j't'ai pas causé a toi !

Zetsu Noir : La ferme toi même , connard !

Zetsu : Connard toi même , mal polie !

Zetsu Noir : Mal polie toi même , enfoiré !

Zetsu : Enfoiré toi même-  
Hidan : FERMEZ VOS PUTAIN D'GUEULES !

Ils pénétrèrent dans le mini bureau, du « sois disant » chef, de cette « sois disant » organisation de criminels. Ils découvrirent le "chef" droit, les mains des deux côtés de son, encore une fois sois disant bureau, très poussiéreux en passant et avec un visage qui se voulait sévère.

Tobi : Tobi est un bon garçon, il est arrivé le premier.  
Deidara : Tiens t'es là toi.  
Kisame : C'est pas une surprise.  
Déclara Kisame avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.  
Tobi : Tobi pas beaucoup comprendre le sous entendue.  
Deidara : t'as jamais rien compris de toute façon.  
Konan ayant remarqué que Pein, perdait de son assurance, lui donna un léger coup de coude et murmura.  
Konan : Hé, psstt ... Faudrait peut être que tu dises quelque chose ...  
Pein : Pas bête ...

Chuchota à son tour le percé, puis il se racla légèrement la gorge, afin de ne pas laisser place à sa voix aigus qui apparaissait la plus part du temps quand il est stressé ou sous pression.

Pein : Euh ... votre attention, s'il vous plait !  
Deidara : Haha, l'autre là il parle comme les moyennes-âgeux !  
Itachi : ça existe pas ce mot.  
Deidara : On t'a pas sonné mister i now it all !  
Itachi : Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour parler.  
Pein : C'est bon calmez vous j'-  
Deidara: gna, gna, gna ... FERME TA GUEULE CHIHUAHUA !  
Pein : C'est bon il recommencera plus, donc je voulais vous parler d-  
Itachi : Je préfère de loin être un chihuahua comme tu le dis, que de ressembler à princesse Raiponce !  
Pein : Itachi, je ne sais pas si tu l'a remarqué, mais je parle là !  
Deidara : REPETE ?!  
Kakuzu : 250 662 ... 250 663 ...  
Itachi : Je ne vais pas gaspiller de ma salive, pour un sourd de ton espèce !  
Pein : C'est dit ! Donc là je pense qu'on pourrai parler de ce dont je voulais vous parler-  
Zetsu Noir : Eh ! Toi de quel droit tu nous dis de la fermer, à moi et à moi ?  
Hidan : Dixit l'homme qui répond 200 ans plus tard ...  
Kakuzu : 250 700 ... 250 701 ...  
Pein : Et je voudrais vous parler d'un sujet très intéressant ...  
Zetsu : Ha haha, il t'a traité de DIXIT !  
Zetsu Noir : Pff, toi aussi il t'a insulté alors, vue que toi c'est moi et que moi c'est toi, débilos ...  
Hidan : -_-"Pour une fois que c'est pas une insulte ...  
Zetsu : pff t'es bête en plus, t'as crus que c'était une insulte.  
Zetsu Noir : Quoi ?! Mais c'est toi qui a pris ça pour une insulte !  
Pein : Super intéressant même, je suis sûre que ça va vous plaire !  
Dit-il d'une petite voix aiguë.  
Tobi : Faite vite, Pein-sama Tobi ne peut plus attendre.

Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Kisame : Wouuuuh ! Haha vous êtes grillés chef.  
Hidan : Jashin le savait, donc je le savais et Jashin ne se trompe pas ! Je suis un **ing génie ! Merci Jashin-sama !  
Konan : CA SUFFIT BORDEL DE MERDE ! VOUS ETES QUOI ? DES GAMINS ? VRAIMENT PEIN VOUS DEMANDE JUSTE UN MOMENT DE SILENCE! C'EST PAS SI DIFFICILE MERDE ! IL SUFFIT D'ECOUTER CE QU'IL A, A VOUS DIRE PUIS BASTA C'EST BON VOUS POURREZ DEBARASSER LE PLENCHER !  
Hidan : TU FERME TA GUEULE P*TASSE ! ON PARLE PAS COMME CA A L'ELU DE JASHIN !  
Konan : UN MOT DE PLUS ET JE VOUS JURE QUE JE NE FERAIS PLUS NI LA LESSIVE NI A MANGER NI RIEN DU TOUT !

...

Konan : Suis-je bien claire ?  
Tous : oui Konan !  
Konan : Bien ! Vas-y Pein  
Pein : Merci Konan d'avoir crié à ma place, oui parce que les chefs, ça crient pas comme ça voyez ...  
Konan roula des yeux et les autres membres le regardèrent, pas convaincus du tout.  
Tobi : Sa dépend des moments ...

Déclara Tobi avec une voix pleine de sous-entendues.

Pein se crispa et, les membres plus Konan essayèrent tant bien que mal de retenir un fous rire.  
Pein : Hum, bon ... Haha très drôle Tobi-  
Tobi : Mais Tobi ne plaisantait pas.  
Hidan, Deidara et Kisame pouffèrent de rire.  
Mais le regard noir que leurs lançait Konan les fit taire de suite.  
Pein : Très bien, donc je vous ais convoqués pour vous parler d'une chose très importante. Et il s'agit du-  
Konan : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Pein : Minute, moi, Konan, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ...  
Konan : Il manque quelqu'un !  
Pein : Où est passé Sasori ?  
Deidara : Aux toilettes.  
Kisame : QUOIIII ?!  
Pein : Depuis combien de temps ?  
Deidara : Je sais pas, depuis un bon moment déjà ...  
Itachi : Il est tombé dans la cuvette des toilettes ou quoi ?  
Hidan : Non, il doit sûrement être constipé.  
Kisame : IL EST PARTIT AUX TOILETTES ?!  
Deidara : T'es con ? Ou t'es con ?  
Kisame : C'EST JUSTE QUE J'AI MIS MON POISSON ROUGE, NEMO ! DANS LA CUVETTE DES TOILETTES !  
Hidan : Y a plus original comme nom de poisson ...  
Itachi : Laisse tomber, à chaque fois c'est le même prénom !  
Pein : Et je peux savoir, jeune homme, pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis ton poisson rouge-  
Kisame : NEMO !  
Pein : Si tu veux, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as mis dans la cuvette des toilettes ?  
Kisame : Parce que Kakuzu a dit que ça coutait trop chère.  
Pein : -_-" Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai posé cette question !  
Kakuzu : Hé ! bien sûre, faut économiser de l'argent !  
Hidan : Et pour faire quoi PUTAIN D'AVARE ?! ON L'UTILISE JAMAIS CE FRIC !  
Sasori : Salut !

Kisame se précipite vers lui et le prend par le col.

Kisame : QU'AS TU FAIT ? ASSASIN !  
Sasori : ben, caca.  
Kisame : JE NE PARLE PAS DE CA, CRETIN !  
Sasori : De quoi, alors ?  
Deidara : De son poisson rouge, tu viens de le tuer.  
Sasori : Ben t'inquiète, mec tu peux le récupérer, j'ai pas tiré la chasse.  
Konan : Encore ? Crado !  
Sasori : Wow, c'est pas ma faute, Hidan l'a cassée !  
Hidan : Je savais pas, qu'elle était aussi fragile !  
Kakuzu: Puis c'est trop chère d'en acheter une autre ou bien d'appeler un mécanicien.  
Pein : C'est justement de ça, dont je voulais vous parler ! Votre manque d'hygiène.  
Les protestations fusèrent mais furent toutes vite calmées par le regard noir de Konan.  
Pein : La cuisine, c'est une vraie porcherie, les assiettes sales, les boissons et yaourt périmés et la poubelle qui est à la limite d'exploser-  
Hidan : C'est pas à nous qu'il faut dire ça, mais à Konan. C'est elle qui est sensée faire le ménage et tout.  
Konan : Hidan, tu sais quoi ? J'ai l'honneur de te dire, que je ne toucherais plus a tes vêtements et je ne te ferais plus a manger !  
Hidan : WOW PAR JASHIN ! T'AS PAS L'DROIT !  
Konan : La ferme j'ai tous les droits !  
Pein : Et le salon, vous appelez ça un salon ? Moi je dirais que c'est un taudis ! Les miettes de chips, de pop corn et d'autres choses non identifiées par terre, sur le canapé, la table ... Et ne parlons pas de vos chambres ! Comment est-ce que vous pouvez dormir là dedans ? Vous devriez avoir honte.

Tout le monde baissa la tête.

Pein : Dés que vous sortirez de cette salle, vous me ferez le plaisir de tout me ranger !  
Deidara : Il croit trop au père noël celui là.  
Pein : DEIDARA !  
Deidara : Quoi ? Je rangerais pas ! J'suis un artiste pas une femme de ménage.  
Sasori : Moi aussi, je ne sais rien faire à part bricoler.  
Konan : Encore heureux que tu sache utiliser une fourchette.  
Itachi : Je suis un Uchiwa, et les Uchiwa ne font pas ce genre de chose.  
Deidara : Et sinon, y a personne pour vous laver les fesses ?  
Itachi le foudroya du regard ce qui fit rire Deidara.  
Hidan : En plus, c'est le boulots des meufs de faire ça !  
Pein : Allons ne fait pas ton macho .

Sasori : Ouais c'est vrais ça chef, vous êtes le meneur du groupe c'est à vous de montrer l'exemple !  
Tous : Ouais, ouais, ouais exactement.  
Pein : Bon et bien ... d'accord !  
Konan : Pein, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ...  
Pein : Non, Konan ! Laisse moi faire, je suis l'chef c'est à moi de montrer l'exemple. Je suis le meneur tu n'as pas entendue ?  
Konan leva les yeux au ciel.  
Tobi : Tenez chef.  
Tobi tendit un tablier tout rose à son chef.  
Pein : Merci, Tobi tu penses toujours à tout. Heureusement que tu es là.  
Puis, Pein se mit au travail et commença à expliquer aux membres comment nettoyer ou ranger tel chose, sous leurs regards moqueurs.  
Après avoir fini de tout nettoyer, Pein se tourna et trouva ... Personne, absolument personne, ils s'étaient bien foutus de sa gueule, encore une fois.  
Il partit donc en courant dans la chambre de Konan et pleura comme à la fin de chaque réunion.

* * *

**Voila j'ai enfin écrit la suite de ce two-shot . **

**Merci aux reviews précédent , et n'oubliez pas d'en laissait quelques uns pour m'encourager a en écrire d'autres , des comme sa . Car d'après ce que j'ai compris mes histoires vous font rires , et sa m'fait plaisirs de savoir sa .**

**J'voulais passer une petite annonce on vas dire . **

**Voila j'ai envie d'écrire une fic sur le couple Kakashi/obito , que j'adore beaucoup même que c'est mon préféré du moment . Et je trouve qu'il y pas beaucoup de fic ou même de one-shot sur eux , ce qui m'fait horriblement chier . Donc si quelqu'un voudrait bien m'écrire a en écrire une sa serais sympas ! j'ai pas trop d'idée donc j'aurais besoin d'aide . Voila , merci de demander votre aide , en faite j'ai besoin que d'une seulement personne . Et donc pour choisir , j'vais vous posez quelque question . En épéront qu'une bonne âme réponde a sa .**

**A bientôt :D**


End file.
